The instant invention relates to capturing animals and more generally to animal traps.
Numerous animal traps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to capture small animals alive and unharmed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 443,975; 1,048,318 and 1,866,766 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described because these prior devices tend to intimidate a wild animal to such a degree as to cause them to be fearful to even enter the trap.